


Vendetta

by Avaari



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: "Remember, remember the fifth of November. The gunpowder, treason, and plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot.“





	Vendetta

 

 **VENDETTA:**  "Remember, remember the fifth of November. The gunpowder, treason, and plot. I know of no reason why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot.“

> **I.**   _t_ _chaikovsky_  - 1812 OVERTURE |  **II.** _breaking benjamin_  - UNKNOWN SOLDIER |  **III.** _thousand foot krutch_ \- WAR OF CHANGE |  **IV.**   _imagine dragons_  - RADIOACTIVE |  **V.**   _simple plan_ \- ME AGAINST THE WORLD |  **VI.**   _nine inch nails_  - THE HAND THAT FEEDS |  **VII.** _alanis morissette_ \- VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **VIII.** _gowan_ \- A CRIMINAL MIND |  **IX.** _ana johnsson_ \- WE ARE |  **X.**   _ms mr_ \- BONES |  **XI.** _avril lavigne_ \- NAKED |  **XII.** _hedley_  - STREET FIGHT |  **XIII.** _eve 6_ \- ARCH DRIVE GOODBYE |  **XIV.** _linkin park_  - WHAT I’VE DONE |  **XV.**   _within temptation_ \- FROZEN |  **XVI.** _bon jovi_ \- WHAT ABOUT NOW |  **XVII.** _lana del ray_  - BORN TO DIE |  **XVIII.** _nickelback_ \- THIS MEANS WAR |  **XIX.**   _billy talent_ \- RED FLAG |  **XX.** _3 doors down_ \- GOING DOWN IN FLAMES |  **XXI.** _jimmy eat world_ \- FIRESTARTER |  **XXII.** _coldplay_ \- POLITIK


End file.
